N901 World
A member of the British Empire and former member of the Phoenix Federation. History The history of N901 world begins with the Viking expansions out of Scandinavia. The ancestors of what would become the people of N901 were Scandinavian raiders who, when repulsed from Celestis, set sail for more distant lands; settling Iceland and Greenland in 982. Around the year 1000, Scandinavian sailors landed on what they called Vinland. These Vikings settled on the Vinland plateau and expanded south-west deeper into this new American continent. The N901 Vikings clashed violently with the native tribes of the Americas and put them to flight. Eventually the Vikings reached the Great Lakes and settled on the south bank. Around the year 1070 the native tribes struck back at the Vikings and forced them to abandon their lands north of the Great Lakes. Gradually, the Vikings lost their traditions and customs due to a lack of contact with Europe and became the first secular society of European descent. By 1200, the N901 were only sparsely practicing the religion of their ancestors. A few Christian missionaries had managed to spread Christianity through part of the population but it was far from a national force. The religion of the native American tribes failed to get a foothold amongst those of Viking descent. For these reasons the Scientific Revolution firmly took hold and the people of N901 accepted a secular view of the world. In 1604 the people of N901 rose up and overthrew King Olaf IV claiming the King was guilty of usurping the ancient rights and liberties of the N901 people. These rights and liberties were codified during the revolution in the New Charter; an important document in N901 philosophy. With the execution of their King the people established a republic under a new elected President. In 1710 N901 began aggressive expansion south and west, engulfing the local tribes and establishing settlements throughout the continent. Trade between the settlements flourished and increased the wealth of the central state. The expansion ceased in 1784 and further expansion was banned by law. It became the policy of the government to instead concentrate on improving the infrastructure of the existing lands; this was seen as the future to greater prosperity. Some, however, disagreed and broke away from N901as Barder Sanity Land. They set themselves up further west than N901 and retained good relations with the nation. From the accession of King Stuart as King of Celestis, N901 World and Celestis have been engaged in a form of Cold War; both nations struggling to remain one step ahead of the other. For much of the early period of the war N901 World lagged behind Celestis, however, with the alliance turbulence between leaving GGA and establishing the British Empire Celestis irreversibly fell behind. Government N901 World is a federation; the nation is divided into states, which usually correspond to areas conquered during discrete periods of expansion. The nation has three levels of government; federal, state and local. The federal government is composed of three branches; executive, legislature and judiciary. The three branches are balanced to one another as laid down in the constitution (derived from the New Charter of 1604). The executive heavily centres on the person of the President, elected by the people for a renewable period of 4 years. The President, with the help of the Cabinet, administers federal law and enforces the same. The legislature is comprised of the Senate and National Assembly; collectively called the People’s Assembly or ‘Thing’ in the N901 language. It has the power to create laws, declare war, determine the national budget and impeach members of the executive. The judiciary is headed by the Supreme Court and is the chief body for upholding the constitution, as well as performing the traditional roles of a judiciary. Category:Deleted nations